


Your Heart Is My Home

by awkwardly_living



Series: Souls Intertwined [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gentleness, Happy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Together, Softness, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not much dialogue, pureness, so pure, they're in love, very minimal, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: Garret reflects on his feelings for Jace as the two cuddle.-------aka it's all just happiness plus a tiny bit of sadness but it's only a little dw





	Your Heart Is My Home

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I was writing souls intertwined and I was sad so naturally I wanted to write jarret fluff so here we are. if you want to know who the frick these characters are, go check out my book, souls intertwined in this series :)

     Garret sighed as Jace’s hand drifted up and down his back and side. The two were lying in Garret’s bed on a lazy Saturday morning. It had been a long week, making their little undisturbed bubble of time and space extra sweet and delicate. Garret nuzzled closer to Jace's chest. Jace smiled softly at him, kissing him lightly on the mass of curls on Garret's head.

      Garret's hand came to rest on Jace's left shoulder, slowly shifting to his neck. He played with the tufts of hair behind Jace's ear that he could reach. His hair was soft, but slightly frizzy from sleep.

     Garret loved this. Lying here and doing nothing but  _being-_ it may have been his favorite thing in the world. He had never felt this loved before. He had never known that anyone could feel this much love. He felt like he could burst. He felt like if this ever ended he would be lost forever. He adored this so much that it hurt. He didn’t mind this hurt, though. This hurt was a good hurt. 

     He wondered if Jace felt the same overwhelming feeling. He looked up at his soulmate. Jace smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Garret giggled and smiled back before nuzzling into his neck. If the lovestruck look in Jace's eyes was any indication, he supposed he certainly did feel the same way. 

     Jace's left hand left Garret's side. He rested his hand on Garret's right hand and intertwined their fingers. Garret squeezed his fingers gently. Jace moved his head closer to Garret's and started playing with his fingers. Garret smiled and kissed his neck. He loved this. He loved Jace. 

     Even though all Jace was doing was playing gently with his hand, Garret was over the moon. The touch was so gentle, yet so loving. Jace playing with his hands, or doing anything that involved their hands resting together, was especially intimate for Garret. For one, their soulmark spanned from the inside of his right arm to his hand. Areas of the skin that housed the person's soulmark was already more sensitive than most other areas of the body, and Garret's was even more so. He had cut his wrist on his original soulmark a few years prior, damaging it. He didn't like when people touched it because it often became too much of a sensation. 

     When Jace touched his Soulmark, however, it felt different. It felt soothing. It felt like safety. It felt like everything was right with the world, even for just a moment. 

     Growing a bit impatient with how Jace avoided the center of his Soulmark, Garret shifted his hand in Jace's grip, moving Jace's hand down his arm a bit. 

     Jace stopped moving for a moment. "You ok?" Garret nodded, nudging his hand with his wrist. "Do you want me to stop?" Garret shook his head immediately. He wanted the opposite of what Jace assumed, but he didn't want to say so. He didn't want to break the peace and serenity he felt. 

     Garret didn’t like talking. It felt unnecessary and too hard sometimes. It made him feel vulnerable, and not typically in a good way. Here, he knew he was safe to be vulnerable, but there was a difference to him between good vulnerability and uncomfortable vulnerability. Talking fell under the uncomfortable vulnerability. Jace understood that. He never forced Garret to talk when he didn't want to unless it was necessary. They didn't just say "I love you" to tell each other what they meant to each other, but, rather, showed it. Times like this were their favorite ways. Being together and knowing that they're there for each other, and feeling that physically, it was their own perfect. 

     Garret smiled as Jace's fingers gently traced the outer lines of his Soulmark. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused on the feeling. Jace's fingers continued drifting over the winding mark as they got closer to the center of his Soulmark. Just before he reached the dot marking the original Soulmark, Jace took Garret's hand in his and lifted his arm to his lips, kissing Garret's mark gently. Garret smiled and sighed softly, kissing his neck lightly. 

     "I love you, Gar," Jace said quietly, kissing his knuckles. "I love you for you, and not just because a mark tells me I should. I love all of you, scars and all. I am so proud of where you've come." Garret squeezed his hand in response, soft smile left on his face as he slowly drifted into the land of dreams. 

 


End file.
